


fellas, is it bad to exploit your girlfriend's idol status to get part-time holiday jobs?

by catlegends



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Gift Exchange, basically kido and momo are gay and in the holiday spirit and they have a lotta fun, lots of dumb costumes and shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 23:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catlegends/pseuds/catlegends
Summary: if you're using the money to buy said girlfriend a long-awaited christmas present, and if your ragtag group of work-aversive friends actually agrees to chip in, maybe it's worth scamming the system just this once.(kagepro secret santa gift for @mekkeeyy on tumblr, kidomomo christmas costumes/gift exchange fluff.)





	fellas, is it bad to exploit your girlfriend's idol status to get part-time holiday jobs?

**Author's Note:**

> hey, so the secret santa for this was waaaaayyy long ago, but i realized i'm really proud of this one, so i'm posting it here after the event itself is up. hopefully y'all enjoy this out-of-season holiday cheer half as much as i enjoyed writing it.

It was three weeks before Christmas, and everyone was officially beginning to panic. The time for ordering presents was fast approaching, and the teenaged members of the Dan were realizing one crucial obstacle: they were out of money.

“This is the worst,” Momo complained, one mittened hand supporting her chin and the other on her girlfriend’s arm. Momo and Kido were sitting on a bench only slightly removed from where the rest of their friends were playing in the snow. The arrival of December had brought along a sudden cold front, and while they were happy to be enjoying their time off from school, the looming financial burden of holiday presents weighed on all of their minds.

Kido hummed in agreement, leaning into Momo’s touch. “Kousuke’s the only one of us who’s kept a consistent job the last few months, so it’s going to be tough to find the extra money for presents this year.” She paused and threw Momo a quizzical look. “Wait, what about all your idol work you’ve been doing recently?”

Momo sighed. “My agent and mom put that money away,” she explained. “For my future university bills, or whatever.” She let out a huff, forming a white cloud in the chilly air. “Wish they could let me have some of it to buy you something nice.”

Kido flushed. “You don’t have to do that,” she said quickly, but Momo’s mind was already running wild.

Momo hopped up from her place on the bench, invigorated. “Of course I do! I’m going to get a huuuuge bouquet of flowers, and a bunch of jewelry, and a banner that says-”

“Kisaragi,” Kido chided. “I don’t want anything fancy for Christmas. Really.”

Momo lowered her arms from where she’d been illustrating the size of the imaginary banner. “Oh. Then what do you want?”

“At this point? A job would be nice.” She laughed a bit to herself, standing up to join Momo. “But it’s not like you can have us all be backup dancers for you or something, huh? Come on. We should go check on the rest of them.”

Momo didn’t move. “I think you’re onto something, Tsubomi.”

“Wh- About dancing?”

“No, about me getting you jobs! The mall tried to get me to do a little holiday concert, and I said I was too busy, but maybe if I agreed on the condition that you could all get part-time work there…”

Kido blinked. “That seems. Shifty. But, if it would work… I’m sure we would all appreciate it.” 

“Then it’s settled!” Momo grinned, grabbing her girlfriend’s arm and planting a kiss on her cheek. “I’ll go call them back. Make sure everyone’s up for whenever they want us to start!”

Kido informed the rest of the Dan about Momo’s plan, and they were all surprisingly cooperative. Despite their typical aversion to working (Seto excluded, of course), they couldn’t deny the incentive of having some extra spending money for the holidays. By the time Momo explained the details of the jobs she’d landed them, they were all pretty psyched.

“You’re going to be gift wrappers!” Momo said, beaming, clearly very proud of herself. “And I’m going to be working there, too, sort of.”

“That’s not so bad,” Kido mused. “I thought that we might have to dress up.”

Momo’s smile faltered. “Oh you- you kind of do. It’s like, part of the Santa event, so we’re all going to be elves and stuff. Is- is that okay?”

Kido forced an enthusiastic tone. “Of course,” she assured over Kano’s uproarious laughter. She hit her brother in the arm (twice) to get him to stop. “I’ll be happy to dress up, as long as we’re all doing it.”

“Then it’s settled!” Momo clapped her hands once, relieved. “You’re all starting on Monday!”

Kido gave a thin smile. “Hooray.”  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
As it turned out, everyone had some amount of training to do before they were actually allowed to interact with the guests, so Kido didn’t see Momo for all of Monday morning. It wasn’t until she’d gone over every aspect of gift-wrapping (she was pretty spectacular at it) and tugged on the entirety of her uniform (which was less garish than she’d expected) that she was able to meet up with her girlfriend in the mall’s self-proclaimed Winter Wonderland.

“Tsubomi! You look great!” Momo gushed, running up to her as soon as she saw her come out of the door labeled “employees only”. Kido tugged on the edge of her very green hat, self-conscious. 

“You think so?” She’d been put into a green tunic and tacky striped leggings, complete with a pointed hat with red trim. Though the outfit wasn’t as aversive as it could have been, she still worried about how ridiculous it made her look, especially compared to Momo. 

Her girlfriend had definitely gotten the better end of the deal. She was in a mini Santa costume- classic hat, cute red dress, white-trimmed socks. Momo giggled and swatted at the bell on Kido’s hat. “Yeah, it’s so adorable!” Kido flushed at the compliment,.

At a stern glance from her supervisor, Kido assumed her position at one of the gift-wrapping benches. Momo trailed behind her. “Do you not have work to do?” Kido asked, genuinely curious. 

“I’m one of the greeters for the kids,” Momo explained. “But there’s no one over there. Plus,” and she laughed. “I’m their star performer! What are they supposed to do, fire me?”

“I… guess you have a point.” Kido paused to accept the presents from her first customer, waving her off with a polite smile before returning her attention to Momo. “Well, if you can manage it, I’d really appreciate the company.”

“Of course!” Momo said, and playfully bumped Kido’s shoulder. “I’d help you wrap, too, but it’d be an absolute disaster.”

Kido chuckled, putting a bow on one box and sliding it over to work on the rest. “Your wrapping is kind of a mess. Remember Shintaro’s birthday?”

“Yes!” Momo laughed. “I redid it like seven times. You had to wrap my present again after I finished!”

“Your brother was so sure we were playing a trick on him when he opened the first layer to see a worse wrapped box underneath.” Kido smiled at the memory as she finished wrapping the last box in front of her. She glanced up at her work in triumph, only to pale as she noticed a growing line of customers approaching her. 

“I should probably get back to work,” Momo said apologetically as she noticed the people gathering around her own station.

“What happened to Miss ‘I can’t get fired’?” Kido teased.

Momo’s face flushed a shade of red nearly matching her outfit. “Well, I mean-” she started, and cut herself off when Kido pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“Go do your job,” Kido instructed, turning to face the man coming towards her workbench.

Momo sighed, drawing herself to her full height and wandering over towards the gathering of children and parents outside the gates. One little girl perked up at her approach. “Santa’s here!” she shouted, tugging vigorously on her mom’s hand.

Momo let out a genuine laugh, glad to be recognized as something other than an idol for once. “Not quite,” she told the child. “But he’ll be here soon, if you wait.”

The kid grinned even wider. “Really?”

“Really,” Momo said, patting her on the head.  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
The pre-holiday season went by in a blur. Everyone was so busy between jobs or buying presents or spending time with family that the only time the Dan really did spend with each other was while they were working. Momo started having to prepare for her concerts in the few days leading up to Christmas, so she and Kido didn’t see all that much of each other until the concert on Christmas Eve.

Kido had already gotten her girlfriend a present, of course- a set of pink cat pajamas, complete with ears on the hood. Momo loved cutesy stuff like that, and she’d picked up on Momo’s comments about wanting one a few months back. She’d wrapped it with particular care, somehow not exhausted from wrapping presents for the last two weeks straight. She’d always have the energy to do something for Momo.

Momo was already on stage when Kido made it to the edge of the crowd, joining her friends in gazing up at the blinding lights. Momo had swapped her Santa costume for a similar dress with a lot more glitter, and she waved a gloved hand in the air with a flash of sparkles. “Merry Christmas, everyone!” she shouted. Her eyes lingered on the crowd, searching for her friends’ familiar faces. She found them quickly enough, staring at Kido the longest and throwing her a particularly dazzling smile. “Let's get this show started, alright?” she announced, to thunderous applause. 

After the show, Momo came up to Kido, who was holding a package in her hands. “Thanks for coming out tonight,” Momo said, before her girlfriend leaned in to plant a kiss on her lips.

“Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world.” Kido paused, worrying with the edge of the ribbon on the nearly wrapped present. “I, uh, I really appreciate what you did for us. It meant a lot to be able to have the money to buy everyone something special.”

“It was no problem,” Momo grinned. “I was happy to spend time with you.”

Kido tapped her finger on the present a few more times, then gathered her resolve. “Here,” she said, pushing the box in Momo’s direction. “This is for you.”

“Aw, thank you Tsubomi! I have something for you, too- just hold on.” Momo rummaged through her backpack, finally pulling out a small, wrinkled parcel of red and green striped wrapping paper. “I'm still not that good at wrapping things but, well, I hope you like it.”

Kido accepted the gift with a smile. “I’m sure I'll love it, Momo.”

Momo grinned, staring at her box with barely contained curiosity. “So! What didja get me!” Her fingers hovered at the tape holding the paper together, but Kido smacked them away.

“Hey! You can't open that til Christmas!” she chided, trying to ignore the compelling argument of Momo’s full-fledged pout.

“But Tsuboooomi,” Momo whined, clinging to her girlfriends arm in a melodramatic swoon. “It's almost midnight.”

“Then you only have to wait an hour.” Kido gently tapped Momo on the forehead and linked their arms together. “I'll stay up with you.”

“Sounds good,” Momo giggled. “I can't wait!” She cuddled up against Kido’s shoulder, stretching her arm out to link their gloved hands together. “Merry Christmas, babe.”

Kido smiled. “Merry Christmas, Momo.”


End file.
